happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I want you to show me
I want you to show me is a short story that involves a mistake that Jess makes when he secretly follows Bo to a given location,who in turn was suppose to meet Erik to tell him something.Both of the males must sing songs to resolve it and get things back to normal,This story also involves Avationrock10 being the narrator. Characters *Erik *Jess *Bo *Mumble (cameo) *Gloria (cameo) Production In the beginning of the developing stage, Avation wanted a story where Erik and Bo is alone on top of the cliff above New Emperor Land. Erik was trying to sing a few love songs to her, Just then another Emperor Penguin tries doing the same thing. Bo ends up going for the male emperor penguin instead of Erik, he then tries to fight for her. This ends up getting so out of hand that Bo runs away crying, Erik and the Male Emperor comes to their senses and forgive one another. In the end Erik finds Bo and tells her he was scared about losing her to another male. This early plotline didn't sound interesting enough so Avation revised it and given the Male Emperor Penguin a name now known as Jess, In the beginning there wasn't going to be songs included but was also revised. Story Bo waddles outside of New Emperor Land to a clearing,Unknown to her a Male Emperor Penguin was closely following.Bo looks at the night sky and waits."After all these years I can finally tell Erik." The male came out of his hiding place,"Tell him what." Bo turns around to see Jess staring at her."Oh Hey Jess,Umm Is there anything you need." Jess just approached,"Not much but there is one."Suddenly he shoved his beak against hers,Bo got wide eyed and tried to pull away but Jess quickly reacted and held her tighty in his flippers. Nearby Erik was trying to get his thoughts right."So I guess I should tell her I love!Do it Erik show what your made off." Me:"That's the sprit,Erik.Just show her." Erik was walking to the place where Bo told him to meet him,but He got something else instead. (Gasp) There was Bo with her beak locked with another male penguin's beak with his arms around her, Erik knew who the male was. Me:"Holy" "JESS" The two broke the kiss as they heard us approach,Both of them stared on shock"Erik Wait!"But it was too late,Erik was already sliding away. Bo looked at Jess and said"You did this." Jess only stared."Forget about him,pay attention to me instead."Bo had only one reply. "FORGET YOU!" Me: :O "She took off sliding after her friend."What is wrong with my life,All I wanted was a friend.I screwed up really bad,how can this day get any worse." Me:"Well for starters,Rumors will spread.But you can come with me if you want,I got to explain the rest of the story." Jess just shook his head and followed,meanwhile Erik was in Emperor land,He was depressed and mad at the same time."All this time I loved Bo and this is what she repays me." He looks at the sky and began to sing,Jess was beginning to regret everything and begin to sing too. How can this happen to me-Simple Plan (Erik) "I open my eyes I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light I can't remember how I can't remember why I'm lying here tonight And I can't stand the pain And I can't make it go away No I can't stand the pain (Jess) How can this happen to me I've made my mistakes Got no where to run The night goes on as I'm fading away I'm sick of this life I just wanna scream How can this happen to me (Erik) Everyone's screaming I try to make a sound but no one hears me I'm slipping off the edge I'm hanging I wanna start this over again So I try to hold On to a time when Nothing mattered (Jess) And I can't explain what happened And I can't erase the things that I'vd done No I can't How can this happen to me I've made my mistakes Got no where to run The night goes on as I'm fading away I'm sick of this life I just wanna scream How can this happen to me (Instrumental) (Erik) I've made my mistakes Got no where to run The night goes on as I'm fading away I'm sick of this life I just wanna scream How can this happen to me" Erik was still depressed along with Jess,he was still having deep regrets,this time he was thinking about how he should explain it to Erik. We entered Emperor land and find Erik on a cliff."Erik!" Erik quickly responded,"Go away." "Look I am sorry for what happened,I want to make it up to you." "Nothing would make it up." Me:"But there is one thing guys." "What is it" I quietly whispered into their ears,Both agreed to my request. Bo was waddling though Emperor land trying to find Erik She had almost given up hope when she heard singing. I Want To Know What Love Is-Foreigner (Erik and Jess) "Got to take a little time A little time to think things over I better read between the lines, in case i need it when I am older Aaaah woah-ah-aah Now this mountain I must climb, Feels like the world upon my shoulders Though the clouds I see love shine, It keeps me warn as life grows colder (Erik) In my life there's been heartache and pain don't know if I can face it again (Jess) Can't stop now I traveled this far, To change this lonely life Everyone can hear the two singing,even Mumble and Gloria. Happly they all joined in with their son,Mumble tap dancing. Sorry I wanna to join in too,this song is too good (Me and Everyone) I wanna know what love is I want you to show me I wanna feel what love is I know you can show me Aaaah woah-oh-ooh (Erik and Jess) I'm gonna take a little time A little time to look around us I've got nowhere left to hide It looks like love has finally found me (Jess) In my life there's been heartache and pain I don't know If I can face it again Can't stop now I've traveled so far, To change this lonely life (Me and Everyone) I wanna know what love is I want you to show me I wanna feel what love is I know you can show me I wanna know what love is I want you to show me (And I wanna feel) I know you can show me (And I know) I know you can show me (Erik and Jess) Lets take about love (I wanna know what love is) the love you feel inside (I want you to show me) I'm feeling so much love (I wanna feel what love is) no,just cannot hide (I know you can show me) yeah, woah-oh-oh I wanna know what love is, lets talk about love (I want you to show me) I wanna feel it too (I wanna feel what love is) I wanna feel it too (Erik and Jess) And I know,and I know, I know you can show me Show me what is real,woah (woah),yeah I know (I wanna know what love is) hey I wanna know what love" Bo waddled towards Erik with both of her flippers extended,Erik stopped singing and hugged,Both of them forgiving each other. Jess and everyone sung the last notes. "(I want you to show me), I wanna know,I wanna know, want know" Me:"Well I guess it worked out for you guys after all. "Yeah,I hear you." The scene leaves with Erik and Bo finally kissing,and Jess leaving the scene. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions